The present invention relates to an exercise weight, and more particularly, to an exercise weight that includes a surrounding handle.
Conventional hand-held exercise weights pose a risk of contact with the body, especially the torso, arms, legs, and head when the weights are swung with the arms in a forward to backward motion relative to the body or up and down along the side or between the legs.